


A Crazy Home, But a Home Indeed

by RoseyWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Other, Paranormal, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Character Death, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWriter/pseuds/RoseyWriter
Summary: This was inspired by Mental_Kitten's work Problem Child!~~~~~"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's very professional to tell me if I should or should not foster a child." The woman on the other end of the line froze but it was too late for Tommy to hear, he had already walked away from the door. "B-but sir, what about possibly another child, one more wel-" The woman stopped, knowing her words were only angering the man more. "I want to foster him, now will you let me speak to him?" "Of course..."~~~~~Tommy has been in the foster care system for as long as he can remember. He's not too sure about leaving despite how much he hates it until he's thrown into quite the unusual household.Warning, this fic will talk about topics that readers may be sensitive to. I am not the best writer and tend to write late at night as well as I am forgetful so I cannot always remember to put TW on possibly triggering things. If I forget please let me know and I will fix it. As well as that, I may not TW panicking as it will be frequent in the story.The temp character death is in reference to Techno, as he never dies UvU
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 394





	1. Going to a New "Home"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually add little indications before small time jumps in my fics as I just word them in ways to make them make sense(), but I decided to add them to this one. So anyone that hasn't read my fics before, hello, this is strange to me and probably the peeps who have read other fics by me XD

Tommy sat alone in his room alone. He had been locked in again for trying to run away. He hated it here, but he liked it more than any of the houses he had been in, which was saying something as he'd been to many many houses. The other kids called him names and ignored him, there was even a rumor that you'd never find a home if you talked to him let alone befriended him. He had long accepted that he was alone however, making the most out of it by learning to get sneakier and sneakier.

He had stolen many things over the year, not just from the houses he'd stayed but also the stores he snuck out to 'buy' things from. At this point, everyone at the police station knew him by name and every worker here hated him more than anyone there. They constantly talked about throwing him out since he was "almost old enough anyway" but they never did because they loved to force him to do all the work they didn't feel like doing as a 'punishment'.

He had tried being good but he still had to do the work so he decided to cause as much trouble as possible, that and it was harder for people to try and use him if he was just a dick all the time. Tommy smirked and looked over at the bag he had. It was always packed with some basic stuff as well as a tiny bit of money. He had a lot more stored elsewhere but it was easier to find it in the bag so he only kept a little bit of his money in there.

The door was abruptly thrown open and Tommy flinch, backing up into the wall his bed was against. The worker that had slammed the door open either didn't notice or didn't care. "Someone is going to be calling about possibly fostering you. Be in the office right before lunch." Tommy didn't get the chance to respond before the door was shut. He sighed. 'At least I'm not locked in anymore...' Tommy stood up and hid his bag, walking to the door.

He wasn't going to try and run as much as he wanted to. He had already attempted to run away today and if he did it again he's probably be missing dinner for a week. He was very malnourished as he was always cleaning, working, or trying to escape, meaning he had little time he could eat without getting in trouble. You couldn't tell by looking at him though, he always wore more baggy clothes. It wasn't all the worker's fault he didn't eat often though, he couldn't eat as much as others anyway, he had always found it odd how much some of the kids could eat.

Shaking his head, he left his room, walking toward the showers. He knew it was only a call and not a meeting but he felt off and showers always made him feel better.

~<o>~

After he had finished showering he made his way towards the office as all the other kids headed towards the cafeteria to wait for food. He sighed, actually feeling hungry but knowing he needed to go talk to the person. As he reached the door he heard them talking on the phone. He cussed quietly, knowing they would be made he was late but not entering, too curious of what they were saying.

"Oh my, such a prestigious man calling us." Great, a snob... "Why on earth would you want a child like that boy? I'm sure there are plenty of women who would love to start a family, plus then someone would be able to watch your child as I'm sure you're very busy. Fostering a child, especially that boy, would be far too much time as he always gets into trouble, poor boy is so-" Tommy clenched his fists. He didn't know why he cared, they had always tried their best to make him seem like such a charity case and was such a bad kid. _He hated it._

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's very professional to tell me if I should or should not foster a child." The woman on the other end of the line froze but it was too late for Tommy to hear, he had already walked away from the door. "B-but sir, what about possibly another child, one more wel-" The woman stopped, knowing her words were only angering the man more. "I want to foster him, now will you let me speak to him?" "Of course..."

The ladies shared a look and one of them went off to find the boy. "We'll get him and bring him here, until then, are you certain you want him? I know you've signed the papers already to foster, but it's unusual to foster without meeting a child first." The man on the phone sighed. "I'm certain, I'd appreciate it if you could set up for me to meet him within the next hour. I'm already in town so it wouldn't take me long to get there."

~<o>~

Tommy was storming through the hall when someone threw something at the back of his head. It exploded on impact and the boy was covered in dirt and mud. He clenched his fist tighter to stop his hands from shaking and continued through the hall. It wasn't anything new from the others. They had a game to see what was the strangest thing they could get to still function in a water balloon. He was always the target.

He was stopped before he got to his room by a hand roughly grabbing his shoulder. He could feel his heartbeat and breath quicken but he hid it well enough as the worker that grabbed him dragged the boy down towards the office. "You were supposed to be there already. How dare you play outside without permission as well as skip out on something like this! Do you even-" Tommy zoned her out, focusing on a small scratch he had on his arm instead.

They made it to the room and the other ladies looked at him in disgust at his appearance. "Thomas has just arrived, I'll pass him the phone sir." She covered the phone speaker, mouthing a behave before passing him the phone. "What's up, big man?" The man on the other end laughed at the introduction, surprising Tommy. "Hello, Thomas! Are you okay with me calling you that?" Tommy blinked, not sure how to respond as no one had ever asked him how he wanted to be called before. "I, uh, usually go by Tommy.."

Tommy talked with Phil for a little while, very thrown off at first by how kind he was on the phone. He knew it was just like all the others who had called and taken him, but some part of him wanted the man to really be that kind. He was surprised to learn that Phil was actually on the way as they spoke. "Wait, isn't driving while on the phone dangerous? And also illegal?" Phil laughed. "It is, but I'm not the one driving, my son Techno is." Tommy's stomach turned at the mention of him having a son.

He'd been through it a million times where they only take him in to appear kind and helping even though they have children already. "You have a son?" He wanted to ask what kind of name that was as well but didn't bother, already dreading the fact that he was going home with them today. "I have two sons actually, I hope you three get along but don't feel pressured to do anything you don't want by them."

The rest of the time they talked Tommy wasn't focusing on talking, he had found a small hole in the wall and was staring at it instead. Phil knew the boy wasn't really listening since he had gotten very little response but he kept talking anyway. After a while one of the women took the phone, talking to Phil again. "I'm sorry about him, as I said, he's such a spoiled boy." Something in the way she spoke didn't sit well with Philza however. "It's quite fine, what is he doing since he wasn't really listening?" The woman rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see it. "Staring at a wall, he's just being bratty." Phil's eyebrow twitched, not wanting to argue with the woman.

"Well, I'll be there in a few minutes, he may need to pack his bags." The women agreed with him, grabbing Tommy's ear and tugging it quite harshly, making him get up. Tommy didn't like to be touched by people he wasn't comfortable with and his ears were sensitive, not just to touch but sounds as well. He covered the ear that had been pulled, walking out of the room to get his stuff all set. He normally wouldn't take all his cash but something told him to take it so he needed to get it from the loose wall pannel he had found.

~<o>~

After Tommy had grabbed all his things and shoved them into his barely put together bag he headed up to the office again, knowing the man and his sons would probably be there by now. He sighed as he realized he was still covered in dirt and mud. He paused, looking in the reflection of a window and aggressively wiping out what he could from his hair and face at the very least. After he looked less like a gremlin, he continued to the office.

He was right in guessing that the three would be there, seeing a man in surprisingly normal clothes and two large boys. Tommy was tall himself but seeing the two he felt small. He didn't like that. Phil turned and smiled as he heard the door, shut the others following suit, just not as smiley. "Hello, Tommy I presume." Tommy stayed still before nodding, his bitchy attitude back in place as he walked over, only faltering for a minute as one of who he presumed was Phil's kid glared at him.

"I'm Philza, you can call me Phil though if that's more comfortable for you." Tommy shrugged, looking away from him towards the not quite as angry looking guy. He returned the gaze through a pair of glasses and Tommy shivered involuntarily, his eyes drifting to the other. The other was standing intimidatingly over Tommy and he looked away, back towards Phil who had turned and spoken to the lady again.

Tommy's stomach rumbled some and he blushed slightly, looking away. He hadn't eaten but he didn't think he had been hungry enough for his stomach to make noise. One of the workers that was standing near the door rolled her eyes, mutter something only Tommy could hear, not that she knew that. "Gluttonous brat." Tommy suddenly felt very subconscious. He had never thought himself to eat a lot, especially compared to the other kids but part of his brain tried to tell him he was wrong.

Phil's eyes drifted over to Tommy, frowning slightly. "Tommy? Would you like to go with Techno and Wilbur to go get some food somewhere?" Tommy looked at him and was going to say no when the pink hair one stood up and grabbed the keys and card Phil had held out. "I'm not letting Wilbur drive." Wilbur, the long-legged one, rolled his eyes and moved towards the door. "Techno be good, you too Wilbur." He looked back at Tommy who stiffened slightly. "Don't worry, they won't do anything. If they do tell me and I'll ground them."

Tommy found it strange that Phil had offered to ground them, figuring it was just to seem nice. He stood up though, grabbing his stuff and following the older two out. "You look like a gremlin or something. You're covered in dirt." Tommy rolled his eyes. "At least I don't look like a grandma." Wilbur frowned but didn't say anything as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking faster. Techno was also fairly fast so Tommy walked a good bit behind them.

As he was walking he heard giggling and saw some younger kids holding something. He saw them already starting to throw it and simply closed his eyes, knowing whatever was in it would probably be just as bad if not worse than the dirt and mud. He felt it his the side of his head, not breaking open for once but the liquid inside was incredibly hot, making him wince since it hit the same ear the lady had grabbed earlier.

He covered that ear with his hand as he continued, noticing Techno had paused and was staring at him with an indescribable look. "What? Got a problem with me already?" Techno just turned and walked forward again. Tommy didn't like the silence from the man but sighed, hurrying up as to not be the target of a rubber balloon with a rock in it or something similar.

~<o>~

The three had gone to a small local restaurant nearby. Wilbur and Techno sat across the table they had grabbed, staring at the young boy before them. "What?!" Wilbur rolled his eyes. "You basically are a little gremlin." Tommy frowned, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue. "And you're basically all leg." Techno held back a small laugh, earning a glare from Techno. "Oh shut it. You should show him by the way." Tommy subconsciously backed up from the two when Wilbur spoke. "He'll freak out."

'Am I gonna be beat up? Already?? That would be the fastest so far..." Before he could think about anything else Techno removed his glasses, showing red eyes. Tommy stared in shock. "Told you he would freak out." Tommy, despite his better judgment, leaned forward over the table, looking at Techno's eyes closer. "Why are they red? That's so cool..." Techno leaned back nervous about how close had gotten.

"Back up prick" Tommy looked at Wilbur and quickly back up, returning to his old demeanor. "Whatever, fucking grandma." Wilbur's eye twitched and the mood suddenly grew a lot scarier, making Tommy back up some. "Oh just shut it." Tommy ignored his fear and leaned forward. "What are you gonna do?" Wilbur scoffed and leaned backward. "You are a brat like I overheard." Tommy clenched his fist as a waiter came to take their order.

Tommy had a feeling he really, really, wasn't going to like living with Wilbur. Techno was...alright, he thinks. He didn't know how to feel about Phil. He was nice...too nice for his liking. Tommy watched as Wilbur ordered food before ordering his own. He had been hungry but he didn't know how much he could probably eat so he chose something smaller. Once the food had arrived he was proven correct as he barely ate a fourth of it before zoning out, staring at a small number on one of the art pieces nearby.

It didn't go unnoticed by the other two. "You didn't even eat like at all. Jeez, was it not good enough." Techno ignored Wilbur's words and looked to where Tommy's gaze was. "What are you looking at Tommy." Tommy flinched ever so slightly at the familiar question. "There's a number, on that piece of art." Techno squinted but couldn't see it. He would have asked Wilbur since his sight wasn't that good to begin with but he was still fighting with the boy who wasn't paying attention.

~<o>~

After they had finished eating they went back to get Phil. He was excited to see them all and considered offering going to the store for some more personal things for Tommy but decided against it as he could tell the boy was already drained for today. "How about we go home, then we can shop in the morning for some things for you Toms." Tommy looked over at the nickname but shrugged. He had gotten to sit in the front and Phil was driving but he could care less.

He was tired. He knew it wasn't a good idea to sleep in the situation he was in, especially from past experience but he couldn't help it as he leaned against the door, calm washing over him like a blanket." It wasn't unwelcome, just odd as he hadn't fallen asleep on a way to a new home in a long time. Something told him he would be fine as he ever so slightly fought against the warmth. He sighed slightly before accepting it and slowly drifting to sleep.

When he woke up it was thanks to a car door being slammed shut. He jumped, frantically trying to piece together where he was. Phil, who was still in the car, looked out at, who he guessed was the one who slammed the door, Wilbur. Phil turned to Tommy, who had stopped panicking over the noise. "Sorry he woke you, but we're home now." Tommy stared at him cautiously before he looked towards the house.

It was quite a large but welcoming home. Tommy didn't like it. The most welcoming of things could easily be deceiving. Phil could tell he was uncomfortable and gently put a hand near, but not on, him. "You don't have to be afraid to ask for anything okay?" Tommy looked over at him, appreciating not being touched. "Thanks...I guess." Phil watched him for a second longer before getting out of the car. "Come in when you're comfortable, I suggest coming in soon though because the woods around here are pretty big." Tommy looked out his window and Phil gently shut his door. 'We're in a forest?! It'd be hard to run if I needed to...'

He looked around, seeing the house, despite having a good chunk without trees, was surrounded completely by forest. He could follow the road but that'd make it easy to find him as well... Sighing, Tommy grabbed the bag he had been hugging in his sleep and opened the car door. As he walked up to the door of the house a screech came from the forest. Tommy jumped and hurried into the house, not wanting to know what kind of animal made that horrid noise.

When he got inside he saw Wilbur laughing near the window. Tommy realized he had probably seen him jump from the noise. "Scared by some little owl?" Tommy rolled his eyes and turned away from Wilbur to look around. He didn't really know much about owls other than they were birds so that noise and the idea that it was a bird didn't quite fit right in his head. As he looked around he saw Techno was on the couch and Phil was at the table.

"Hey Techno, can you show Tommy which room is his?" Techno looked over at Phil before sighing and nodding, standing up and walking without even waiting for Tommy. "Just follow him." Tommy was hesitant but followed, hoping nothing would happen if he did. He could hear Phil start to lecture Wilbur, for what he couldn't quite tell, nor did he care to. His current focus was on Techno, who lead him upstairs and down the hall.

His room was at the end of the hall and Techno opened it, stepping inside and out of the way so Tommy could walk in. Tommy did, throwing his stuff on the floor near his bed, as he watched techno out of the corner of his mirror. "Your ear." Tommy flinched some, looking over at him. "Your ear got hurt, right? Earlier." Tommy felt the panic rising in himself. 'He saw that? What's he going to do? He knows my ear-' Techno turned to the bathroom connected to Tommy's room, grabbing something out of the cupboard and passing it to him. "If it still hurts."

With that Techno left him alone in the room. Tommy looked down to see he had been given a bottle of Advil. He wasn't sure how to react really. Techno was the least hateable out of all of them so far. He was still terrifying, but he hadn't done anything that made his sense of self-preservation go off so that was a good sign. Wilbur for sure had, especially with how loud he was almost constantly. Tommy loved being loud and being around noise, but some loudness and noises were just too much. The sound of trains or rain on a metal roof was welcoming but the noise of things slamming or things breaking was bad.

He sighed, taking an Advil and going over to the already made bed. It was clear that Phil had prepared the whole room before he had arrived as most foster parents did. One thing he noticed was how, plain, it looked. He couldn't help but wonder why since most of the people he had gone to stay with always decorated how they thought was fitting. He had never liked their decorations so the lack of them was a bit more comfortable.

He walked towards his bag, grabbing out a pair of somewhat comfier clothes and changing into them. He would have just stayed in his other clothes but decided not to since they were all covered in mud. Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do. He never knew what to do the first few hours after he got to a house. Some made him interact, others left him to adjust. He always just went with whatever he was told since it usually meant he would be fine for the time being.

Flopping backward onto the bed, Tommy stared at the ceiling. He noticed a strange square thing in his ceiling but decided to figure out what it was later. Despite having only just woken up, he was tired again. "Maybe I can sleep a little before dinner..." Tommy yawned, moving further onto his bed, almost falling asleep as he did. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest to do so, but the bed was so comfortable, and he guessed he'd probably be here for a week so he was fine for now.

~<o>~

Wilbur groaned as he went upstairs to get Tommy. "I still don't get why I have to go upstairs..." Techno rolled his eyes as Phil smiled. "You need to be nice Wil, he's not used to living here yet. How can you expect him to not freak out when he learns more about us if you don't make him feel comfortable." Wilbur grumbled as he went out of earshot to hear his dad. He walked down the hall to Tommy's new room. He knocked before opening it. "Hey, dinner is-" He blinked seeing that Tommy was fast asleep on the bed, curled up tightly on himself.

Wilbur sighed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. "What a child, falling asleep before it's even that late." As he got downstairs he let Phil know that Tommy was asleep before getting himself food. "Well, we'll let him sleep and leave some snacks out for if he gets hungry at night. Oh and Wilbur, you really should be nicer to him, I know you didn't really want anyone else to join our family but-" Wilbur sat down, putting his plate down loudly. "I know I know, he needs somewhere to stay, blah blah blah." Phil frowned but let the conversation die off, not wanting Wilbur to get more upset.

"He hurt his ear." Phil looked over at Techno a little alarmed. "What?" Techno motioned his head upstairs. "When we were leaving to get food. Some kid threw something at his head and he covered his ear." Phil frowned some. "Oh dear..." "I gave him Advil." Phil smiled some. "Thank you Techno, but it concerns me a little that I wasn't informed that the other kids messed with him..." Wilbur shrugged. "They're kids dad, they pick on everybody." Techno nodded slightly in agreement. Phil sighed but accepted the claim.

The three ate food before the boys headed upstairs to go to bed as well and Phil went to look through some of the papers he had gotten to take with him. Something was bugging him. Something was also bugging Techno. Wilbur had gotten a little too aggressive, even for him. Sure he was an annoying kid but even Techno could tell he wasn't comfortable, although he could probably tell that because he had social anxiety... Either way, Techno thought Wilbur was going a little far with his annoyance.

Techno's room was next to Tommy's and Wilbur's was down the hall so he wasn't too worried about something happening without him knowing, especially since he stayed up most nights anyway. He couldn't shake the feeling something was gonna happen however so he left his door open, which he almost never did. He didn't mind his door being open, he just didn't like people going into it so he usually closed and locked it from the outside. Techno watched Wilbur go into his room before going fully into his, sitting at his desk.

Today had been quite the day already. Techno was unsure how to feel, Wilbur was upset about the newest addition, Phil was excited but also concerned, and Tommy. Well, Tommy was hoping it would just be over soon. He had never like larger families, especially when one of them looked, and probably could snap you in half. Tommy didn't like it here. It was too similar to the others, too kind. He couldn't help as the panic from the day twisted his deep, comfortable sleep into one of a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy so far and stick around to read my story unravel! You should definitely go read the one that inspired mine though! It's very wonderful!
> 
> As a little thing though, there will probably be similarities in some aspects thanks to their story being my inspo but I do not mean to copy anything directly! Take Phil for example:
> 
> (minor story spoilers)  
> Phil being an empath appears in my story as well as theirs as it fits him well, same with Techno never being able to die, they do have more and different things as well however. Things like how they met, or even Wilbur's capabilities, differentiate though. As well as plot obviously. Mine will probably also be quicker paced because I never know how to keep a story interesting while also being drawn out lol, I try my best UvU


	2. Well That's Not Normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a pfp finally! :D
> 
> I drew it myself ^^
> 
> Y'all this got so many notes so fast what the heck! It usually takes a few days to get 100 Kudos for my fics! Thank you guys for reading and liking it! QwQ

A large screech surrounded every inch of the strange void Tommy sat in. He covered his ear, hoping the noise would go away. It only got louder the more he pressed down on his ears. The screeching eventually was covered by the ringing and pain of the pressure on his ears. He would rather hurt his ears than figure out what had caused that noise. After a while, the sound seemed to stop so Tommy carefully uncovered his ears.

"...you shouldn't be here...come with me....I'm only a bird...I'm nice...remember all the stories...the ones with owls..." Tommy shook his head. 'The books I never got to read.' Despite only thinking it the voice responded. "...but you've heard of them...I could read you them...or...I could do something fun..." Tommy looked around, seeing trees around him suddenly. "You can't leave the forest though, right?" The 'owl' seemed unpleased at the sudden rule. "...I cannot...you must come to me..." Tommy shook his head. "No! Stay in the forest! Don't come near this place!" It was silent. 'I want to go back...It's too _friendly_ in this house...'

"...I could take you away...somewhere far..." Tommy covered his ears. "I don't trust you! You're not real! You're not real!" Tommy continued to chant to himself. "...aww...it's too late to hope...haven't you lost hope before...didn't you alrea-" "SHUT UP, SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!" The 'owl' quiet down. "...I'm real...come to me..." Tommy shook his head. "No. You're....you're not real..." He could hear the voice smiling. "...you don't believe that...I'll be watching..." There was a small repetitive noise that slowly replaced the 'owl'.

~<o>~

Tommy woke up to a gentle knocking on his door. It was strange not to be abruptly pulled out of his slumber for once. He drowsily sat up and looked around, remembering where he was. He then remembered someone was at his door as another few knocks caught his attention. He blinked before scrambling out from beneath a blanket. 'I don't remember having that blanket on the bed...' He shook his head, walking over to the door, hoping he wasn't in trouble for sleeping.

When he opened the door he saw Phil. "Good morning, you slept through dinner last night. I'm sorry I didn't wake you but you seemed like you needed the sleep. " Tommy, who was only just remembering his latest nightmare, nodded his head numbly. Phil frowned slightly. "Tommy, do you feel okay? I'm going to check your temperature okay?" Tommy was surprised yet again. Phil hadn't lied. He really did just check if he felt warm before stopping.

Phil moved his hands behind his back, digging his nails into his palm. "You're not ill, but you still don't look well, do you want to eat something and go back to bed?" Tommy nodded slightly, unsure really what he was supposed to do, it was...strange. Phil was kind and so far that was it...he didn't yell or anything, he simply was kind. "Well, foods almost ready so come down whenever." Tommy, composing himself from the strange wake-up, nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Kay."

Phil left Tommy to go finish up the food. He was a little angry, but mainly sad. When he had checked Tommy's temperature the pure surprise at him only checking his temperature upset him. He shook his head, trying to ignore the part of him telling him to investigate. It was Tommy's choice to talk to him if he needed help. Although he would be talking to him about his ear, that was something he could definitely help with.

Tommy came down not too long after, still dressed in the clothes Phil assumed he had been sleeping in. Tommy instantly noticed that Techno and Wilbur were both sat down leaving only two other seats, one of which being incredibly closed in. Phil looked over from the kitchen. "You can sit on the one on the end if you don't want to be all boxed in by us." Tommy walked over to the seat, not saying anything in response, which apparently pissed Wilbur off. "You could at least respond to dad." Tommy stuck out his tongue, he didn't have the energy to argue today, last night nightmare really was bugging him.

He had nightmares frequently but only a few that were like that, and most times they ended with something bad happening to him. He took a breath, trying not to freak out over it. Phil interrupted his thoughts by putting food in front of him. "Here, Toms. You don't have to eat it all if you don't want to. Techno and Wil tend to eat a lot though." Tommy looked at the food. "Alright." Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but the small noise of kicking someone made Tommy snicker as Wilbur glared at Techno.

After Phil joined them at the table he looked towards Tommy. "Tommy." Tommy tensed up some. "Yeah?" "Techno told me your ear was hurt yesterday, does it still hurt?" Tommy glanced at Techno, who was shoveling food into his mouth. "Uh...no, it's fine." Phil smiled. "Well, that's good. How'd you hurt it?" Tommy's eyes started to drift from object to object trying to find something to focus on. "Some dumbass kid hit me with something." He shrugged while Phil nodded. "If it hurts come let me know and I'll take a look at it." Tommy nodded, giving up on finding something to focus on and instead looking at his food.

~<o>~

After they had all eaten Wilbur grabbed Tommy's shoulder. "Hey dad, how about Techno and I take Tommy to get some stuff from the store?" Phil looked over and smiled. "Alright, but Techno is the one in charge while you're at the store. No buying yourself things until you get Tommy some stuff he likes." Wilbur rolled his eyes but Tommy stared at Phil with a bizarre look. 'He's spending money on me?'

Techno stood up, grabbing some hair at the back of Wilbur's head and dragging him away from Tommy. "Let's go." Tommy watched the two interact. He had never actually been in a family where the kids bickered as much as Wilbur and Techno did. The more and more he stayed with Phil's family the more he found strange compared to his past houses. "Are you coming child?" Tommy glared at Techno. "I'm not a fucking child!"

~<o>~

Once they arrived at the mall like area Wilbur lead them to a huge store. "Here, this has just about everything you could ever need. Go get whatever." Tommy looked at Wilbur like he was crazy. Techno sighed and grabbed the back of Wilbur's shirt. "You're coming too, you're the one that offered this." Wilbur rolled his eyes. "So, I don't like the kid." Tommy didn't like this. He didn't like it when people talked like he wasn't right there. He didn't like when people continued to 'care' for him when really they wanted him gone.

While the two were distracted, he slipped away. Wilbur flat out said he didn't like him, so why would he stay. Sure he had no money, no way back to their house or to the foster home...He didn't have anything actually. Tommy sighed, wandering through the large mall, looking for somewhere he could possibly stay till he figured something out. He didn't get the time to find one however as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

His instant reaction was to cover his head. When nothing happened he peeked out to see it was Techno. He looked...concerned? Tommy didn't get the chance to figure out why before and out of breath Wilbur was there. "Why the fuck did you leave?!" Tommy glared at him and looked away, crossing his arms. "Oh my god, you're such a brat." Tommy rolled his eyes but couldn't leave thanks to the hand still on his shoulder. It was making him anxious but he didn't dare show it. "Tommy." Tommy flinched ever so slightly. "Let's just go buy whatever I'm supposed to get."

The three headed back to the store without another word. "You should get a toy." Tommy looked over at Techno. "What? Why?" Techno shrugged. "Just go look at them." Tommy was going to argue but decided to just go along with it. 'A toy? What was a good toy??? He had never really had any...' Wilbur watched him look at the toys. "Just pick one, jesus." Tommy frowned and just grabbed the closest thing, pausing as he touched it. "I like this cow plush." It was incredibly soft. He didn't know why but soft things always made days better.

The rest of the time they were shopping involved Tommy not being sure what exactly he needed to get as Techno suggested things and Wilbur told him to hurry up and pick. They had just checked out when Wilbur got a call. Answering the phone, Tommy overheard that it was Phil. He couldn't tell what he was saying, but he knew it was Phil at least. "Hey. What's up?...You saw...No...Dad...Okay, we'll head home...Love you too."

Wilbur hung up and looked at Techno. "Dad found the towels..." Techno shrugged. "I told you he would one way or another." Tommy was confused but Wilbur grabbed his arm, somewhat harshly. "Come on, let's just head home." Techno looked at Wilbur holding Tommy's arm but didn't say anything. They walked quickly, more like dragged Tommy, through the mall before putting the stuff in the back and getting in the car.

"So...what exactly is happening?" Techno looked over at Tommy. "You'll see soon enough, dad will be the best at explaining it anyway." Tommy was even more confused, but more so frightened, though he didn't let it show. Showing fear made you weaker, and that was just something he couldn't be...especially not with how his luck was. Wilbur seemed irritated or anxious, Tommy wasn't sure since he looked annoyed but was bouncing his leg.

~<o>~

"Boys." Tommy heard Phil as he closed the door behind the three of them. 'I'm not the only one getting yelled at for once?' Despite Phil addressing all of them, he was nervous, the tone Phil used was angry. He knew Phil wasn't all smiles, he was right. His brain started to overthink things before he registered a mix of two strong smells. 'Bleach and....blood?!' Tommy turned back into the conversation. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped?!" Tommy was shaking some but he didn't notice as the towels on the coffee table were far too important.

The towels were soaked in red...in blood. He could hear Phil talking still but didn't hear what he was saying as he stared at the towels. "What. The. Fuck." The three looked over to Tommy, remembering he was there. "Tommy, oh, you must be so confused." Tommy looked over at Phil. "Confused? THERE ARE TOWELS SOAKED WITH BLOOD!!!!" Phil held up his hands, trying to calm Tommy. "Now, now, calm down some." Tommy stared at him, backing up some. "How'd it get there?" Phil sighed. "Let's go sit at the table, then I'll tell you." Tommy stared at him before agreeing, not knowing how much longer his legs would hold him up.

After they sat and Phil had removed the bloody towels, he sat near Tommy. "Ah, how to explain this...It's complicated, to say the least." "Complicated???? Did you kill somebody?!" Phil shook his head. "No. No, not technically. Wait that sounds wrong-" Techno stood up and walked over to grab a knife. "It's my blood." Tommy looked over at Techno. "That is way too much blood for you to still be standing. AND WHY DID YOU GRAB A KNIFE?!" Phil sighed. "Oh dear...Uh, look, Tommy, we aren't exactly normal. Techno can't die. And Techno don't you dare try to show him, I will ground you." Techno stared at Phil before cutting his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Techno held out his arm to show the wound already closing back up. "What...you...you really can't die...?" Tommy had a headache. This was too confusing. Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Techno can't die, I have some weird ability to either go insane or all sappy. There's other shit to that too. Dad can feel emotions around him and has these cool ass wings." Tommy stared at Wilbur. "Wilbur! That is too much information at once! You're gon-"

Tommy couldn't hear them anymore, his headache was so painful and he felt dizzy. He swayed slightly in his seat before there was a flickering of lights followed by the sound of glass shattering. Tommy only snapped out of his dizziness as he felt shards of glass fall down on top of him. "Tommy!" Tommy moved and winced. The glass wasn't deep, but there were lots of small pieces on his arms and elsewhere.

"Don't move, don't move, let me go grab something to grab the pieces of glass with!!" Tommy would have nodded but instead chose to just stay still like told. Techno and Wilbur were staring at him. "I'm so sorry Tommy, I didn't think you had any abilities. I should have been cautious even if you didn't..." Tommy looked at Phil as he started to pick out the glass, wincing when one was a little too deep. "What do you mean? What just happened?" He was even more confused than before. "Tommy...I think you may be like us." Tommy blinked. "I'm magic or some shit?!"

Phil couldn't help but laugh. "That wouldn't be wrong I guess. So yes, you're magic. You see 'magic' as you call it, comes from many different sources and can take many different shapes in people. We usually refer to it as energy, but magic is a good term for it as well." Tommy nodded slightly, not actually understanding a word he was saying. "So I can do cool shit like Techno's arm healing?" Philza shrugged. "Maybe, but we are not testing that!"

~<o>~

It took a while for Tommy to be fully cleaned of the glass. "Let me make you something, it will help your wounds heal quicker." Tommy nodded, looking at his now bare arms. "Are we sure I'm not high or something? This is so fucking weird..." Techno sat at one of the tables nearby. "It's not too weird." Tommy deadpanned at him. "Say the one who literally cannot die!" Phil came back and sat next to Tommy. "Calm down, I'll answer any questions you have, but you should probably sleep some, this is a lot to process. Maybe you could spend tomorrow resting as well?"

"Dad, it's Sunday tomorrow. He should be given a tour of the school." Phil looked at Wilbur. "Ah, you're right. Tommy, if you don't feel up to it tomorrow just let me know. Or if somethings bugging you in general." Tommy looked up at Phil. This was all too strange. They were magic and so was he apparently. Not only that but they were nice." Tommy looked back down, not responding. He didn't mean to, he was just thinking. Phil smiled softly before turning to the other two.

"Boys, you still need to tell me how Techno ended up bleeding that much." Wilbur and Techno shared a look. "I'm going to take Tommy and his stuff to his room, when I get back you're telling me." The two nodded as Phil stood up, helping Tommy up as well before grabbing his stuff and walking the boy towards the stairs. 

It didn't take long to get Tommy to his room. "Tommy. Please let me know if you need help, with anything. I don't mind how strange it is or not, as you can tell, we're a little strange here. If something scary or strange happens just tell me." Tommy nodded, not really knowing what classified as needed to be told still. Hell, he didn't know what to make of the day so far. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, your new stuff is over there." Tommy nodded again, zoning out.

Phil left the boy in his room to find his two older sons sitting at the table. "Now tell me what happened." Wilbur looked at Techno who sighed. "Well, I had a bad feeling so I left my door open and I saw Wilbur holding a knife, I guessed he wasn't really himself so I got up and tried to stop him." Phil was glad Techno tried to help stop him but something bugged him. "You were just in your room with the door open right? How did you see Wil?" The other two stayed silent. Phil's shoulders sunk. "Wil, don't tell me..." Wilbur looked away. "I was apparently heading to Tommy's room..." Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

He knew Wilbur couldn't really control himself, but to head after Tommy almost immediately. "Do you really hate him that much Wilbur?" Wilbur looked over at Phil. "He's annoying as hell! But I don't hate him enough for that! It felt like there was something else, something more dangerous that triggered it...not Tommy, he just ended up being the target." Phil sighed, he knew what Wil was talking about. Last night he had felt a dark presence form. It was definitely close to the house, but Phil didn't know why it stayed away. "So we have two problems then...Tommy has powers that even he doesn't know about and some strange thing is in the forest with us now."

~<o>~

Tommy looked towards the bags of stuff he had been bought. It was so much stuff it made him nervous. He had never gotten anything expensive let alone so much stuff. He got off his bed and looked through the bags, stopping when the plush cow fell out. "Oh yeah..." He picked it up, the anxiousness drifting away some as he did. He smiled slightly, soft things always made everything better. He took the cow with him as he went back to his bed staring at the wall. He didn't quite know how to feel or react to...anything really. It was worse than knowing what to expect and how to react.

He felt the tears falling on his lap before he realized he was crying. He didn't want to, he just didn't know what to do. Everything had always been the same. He lived somewhere the people were cold and fake then went to the foster home. It happened again and again. At first, it had been hard to always go back but going back was better than staying. But now, now he didn't know, he felt like he wouldn't get a chance to run if anything went south anymore. The woods were dangerous, the people in the house were dangerous, everything was dangerous. He held the cow plush tight to his chest, hoping no one came in as he was crying.

Phil frowned from downstairs, pausing in the conversation the three were having to look towards the stairs. "What?" Phil sighed, deciding not to bug him. "He's very overwhelmed, I can feel his emotions from down here..." Wilbur wanted to make a snide comment but decided not to as Phil was genuinely upset by the boy's feelings. "Maybe us taking him in wasn't too good an idea. I know you wanted to help Dad, and I'm not saying this because I don't like him but it's a lot to deal with." Phil looked at Wil. "I know it's a lot, but we accidentally woke up his abilities. Even if we hadn't done that I would never even think about leaving him."

Wilbur sighed, he knew he'd say that. "I know, but still." Techno kicked Wilbur's leg. "Just let him think, it's like when I get too stressed right? He'll probably work it out or ask for help." Phil nodded. "You're right Techno. We'll just let him adjust, it's barely been a day, after all, he's probably not even comfortable with us yet." Phil sighed before smiling. "Thank you for making me feel better, but neither of you is off the hook for not just telling me what happened last night. You both have to help show Tommy around the School tomorrow. Wilbur, I mean more so you. You need to get to know him some more and be nicer.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Geez, why don't I just go alone then?" Phil smiled. "As lovely as that sounds, I don't trust you to go grab his schedule and Tommy doesn't know his way around." Wilbur groaned, leaning back in his chair. Techno looked over at Phil as he tipped the chair a bit more, sending him falling onto the ground. "TECHNO!!!!" Phil burst out laughing and Techno smiled before getting up and walking towards the backdoor. "Come spar with me." Wilbur froze. He wasn't bad at fighting, he just wasn't good at it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft things are something that helps me when I'm anxious or not having too great a day so I kinda maybe gave that to Tommy ^^'
> 
> I actually always have a super super soft Sloth Plush next to me as I write for if I get overwhelmed by something(whether it's caused by the writing or not). I call him Mr. Sloth and he's got a nightcap on so he's just overall got the chill vibes UwU
> 
> Poor Tommy though...he's been through so much and I've only shown the tip of the iceberg of his sad u-u
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Comment and I'll almost always respond if I see it!(I try to check my inbox a lot so there are very few I miss :D)


	3. School and Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read any of my other stories I'm sorry I'm hyperfixating on this one so much, lol. I'll try to get chapters of the other fics out as soon as I can actually write anything other than this one. <3

The next day came quickly as the boys were up and out of the house by 9. "Tommy, do not talk to anyone unless I introduce you to them. And no running like you did at the mall yesterday." "Is that a challenge?" Wilbur rolled his eyes. "No, I bet you couldn't outrun half the kids at the school let alone Techno." Tommy smirked. "Okay bet, I'm fast." Wilbur rolled his eyes. "I'm not chasing him. Tell Clay to get him instead." Wilbur sighed, not expecting Tommy to actually run.

When they did stop and Tommy burst out the door all he could hear was cuss words and laughter from the two. Tommy laughed as he ran, his hair being blown out of his eyes. It had been a while since he had been able to just run. He loved the feeling of air on his face so running, riding in cars with windows down, etc, was all wonderful to him. He never cared if his hair was messed up afterward. After a minute or two of running, he glanced behind himself to see a very tired Wilbur and a slowly gaining man. "OH SHIT-" Tommy ran even faster.

As he reached the city he smirked, turning down a random street without slowing while the other had to slow from the sudden turn. He was used to weaving in and out of roads so he had the advantage there. His advantage sadly didn't keep him from getting caught. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt, causing him to panic, flailing his arm and legs at the guy lifted him off the ground. "PUT ME DOWN!!!" The guy laughed. "Geez, you're spunky. Wilbur told me to catch you." Tommy slowly stopped moving, the realization that this was probably Clay, it didn't stop his panic however.

Clay and Tommy met Wilbur part of the way back. Clay was holding Tommy by the arm to make sure he didn't run again. "WHAT THE FUCK TOMMY?!" Tommy rolled his eyes. "You told me I couldn't." Clay laughed. "Man, he's an interesting kid. He's your new housemate right?" Tommy slightly liked Clay better since he didn't say Wilbur was his brother. "Goddammit, I don't have the mind to deal with this. Come on." Clay laughed, letting go as Wilbur grabbed Tommy. "I'm not chasing him again, get Techno to do it."

Once they had gotten back to the school Clay left to find his friends and the other two saw Techno sitting on a bench near the car. "Why didn't you help?!" Techno looked at him. "I said I wouldn't." Wilbur groaned. "Just don't let him run again, jeez!" Techno shrugged. Wilbur let go of Tommy, making sure he didn't try to book it again. After he made sure and they had started on their walk through the school Tommy put one of his hands on his bag, finding the plush cow. He had brought it with him since it's softness had helped when he was upset so far and he figured it could help at school. He liked having something soft with him.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Techno, but he didn't mention it or anything, he simply kept walking. They walked for a while as Wilbur badly explained the general areas where everything was. Eventually, they ran into two people. They smiled and waved at Wilbur, who waved back. "Hello Fundy! Hello Niki!" Techno rolled his eyes, not very social despite being popular at the school as well. Niki looked at Tommy. "Who are you?" Tommy was a little suspicious at her kind tone. "I'm Tommy." Niki smiled. "I'm Niki, one of Wilbur's friends, this is Fundy." Tommy looked at Fundy, blinking in surprise as he could have sworn the guy looked like a fox for a minute. He was a little unnerved and decided to zone out instead of focus on their conversation.

After a while of them talking Techno looked down at Tommy, having just been listening in, and smiled some, pointing behind a building. Tommy smirked, Techno was officially his favorite of the three, despite how terrifyingly calm he was at most times. And just generally how scary he was. Tommy started to sneak away from the group to hide behind the building Techno had pointed at as Techno pretended he hadn't been paying attention at all.

Once he had hidden behind the building Techno pointed out that he was 'gone'. and Wilbur looked around frantically before facepalming so hard Tommy couldn't help but burst out laughing, giving himself away in the process. Wilbur looked over and glared, making Tommy freeze up instantly. 'I went too far, I went too far, I went too far-' Wilbur grabbed Tommy's wrist, too mad to notice the panic. " Techno we're going home, we already got his schedule and stuff. I don't want Tommy running again"

Techno frowned at seeing Wilbur take out his anger on Tommy. "Wilbur, stop it, it was my idea." Wilbur glared at him. "I don't care." Techno's eyebrow twitched. Fundy and Niki shared a look before backing off. They planned to call Phil and let him know what had happened before the three got back. "Wilbur. I said stop." Wilbur and Techno glared at one another. "I said let's go." Tommy looked between the two frantically before realizing it was just the three of them now. He tried to keep his panic hidden but knew he wouldn't be able to if they kept arguing. "I won't run...let's just leave..." Wilbur looked at him, still holding his wrist as he turned and started walking.

When they had gotten into the car Tommy sat in the back as the other two sat in the front. Both of them were still angry, causing Tommy to be dead silent. He was holding the wrist that Wilbur had been grabbing carefully. Wilbur was very rough with it and it hurt some. He didn't plan on mentioning it though...He knew he would probably be the one in trouble if he said Wilbur hurt him, plus it wasn't that bad.

~<o>~

The house was quiet when they got home as Phil was waiting for them with his arms crossed. "Wilbur. Techno." Tommy waited for his name to be said but it didn't come. "You two are going outside to blow off some steam." He looked at Tommy, his gaze softening. "You can watch them if you want or go to your room, they're going to be messing around with some weapons we have in the back." As much as Tommy wanted to just go hide in his room the idea that they had weapons in their backyard intrigued him more.

As the three went outside Tommy sat while Techno and Wilbur both got wooden swords. Tommy saw that they had more than just wooden swords but hoped their 'blowing off steam' only required those ones. The two were both clearly pissed but neither was saying a word, making the air very tense around them. Tommy glanced towards the door, he could still go to his room if he ever wanted...

There was a thud and suddenly the two were sparring. Techno was obviously much better, but Wilbur was quicker and dodged well. Tommy's mouth dropped open as he watched the two, a newfound fear placing itself by the others. As odd as Techno seemed he was terrifying. He wasn't too sure about his statement about Techno being the best so far. He was sure he could be snapped in two with ease now though.

After the two had sparred for a while Tommy got up, going inside. "Hi Tommy, I'm sorry they got into a fight. Do you need anything?" Tommy glanced at Phil and shook his head, grabbing his bag that he had set down earlier before heading upstairs. Phil frowned, knowing Tommy was upset but not wanting to push him to answer. He turned and went out back to lecture the older two. They rarely needed to be lectured but Phil thought they had gone a little too far this time.

~<o>~

Nothing much happened the rest of the day, leaving Tommy to eat then go to sleep, ready for school tomorrow. He was woken up early to get ready, being given the choice of what he wanted for lunch as well as Phil asking him if there was anything he could do to make him more comfortable at home or at school. Tommy still never knew how to react, it was eating him up. "I'm fine Phil, I've switched schools tons." Phil frowned but nodded. "Alright, just let me know..."

Once the three boys were ready Phil told them they were gonna take the bus since that was usually their normal and he wanted Tommy to be used to that as well as much as he wanted to drive them. If Phil had driven them, he would have noticed something much much sooner. The three stood outside as the bus pulled up. When they got on, it was empty, meaning they were the furthest from the school. He sighed, sitting near the driver, knowing it was easier to not be bugged as well as closest to escape out of the door from the seat.

As kids boarded the bus they waved at him since he was new but no one said much until a boy that seemed his age plopped down beside him. "Hello!" Tommy looked over at the kid and rolled his eyes. "Hi." The boy smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Tubbo! You're Tommy, right? I'm going to be your friend and guide for today since we ended up sharing the same schedule!" Tommy didn't like how loud he was. "You're really fucking loud." Tubbo's smile didn't falter. "I've been told." Tommy laughed some, he didn't quite hate him he guessed. Tubbo was definitely more manageable than Techno and Wilbur at least.

"Alright then big man, I guess you can show me around the school. I kinda know where some things are." Tubbo nodded, starting to talk about something. Tommy didn't really pay attention, instead looking around the bus. He never had a problem not sticking out at school, especially since he was good at faking it. He noticed most people were in smaller groups with only a few odd people not having anyone or having a lot more people. Techno didn't have anyone while Wilbur was the opposite, being surrounded by tons of kids on the bus. Tommy rolled his eyes, looking out the window next to him.

Tubbo, noticing he wasn't paying attention, tapped on his arm gently. Tommy pulled his arm away quickly, holding it close to his chest. Tubbo looked a bit worried. "Oh no, do you not like being touched? I'm sorry!" Tommy stared at him, not quite understanding, having only pulled his hand away so quickly was because it had hurt. Before he could speak Tubbo went on a small rant on how boundaries were important but he always forgot to ask what people were and were not okay with.

"So is there anything else you don't want me to do?" Tommy was a little, surprised that he was allowed to have boundaries. "Uh, just don't be all touchy. That's really it.." Tubbo nodded, going on yet again. Tommy didn't really mind as he wouldn't even know what to talk about. I mean, what could he? He was a foster kid who moved in with three magic people and apparently had magic himself that blew up a lightbulb. He didn't really think that would make sense to anyone.

Eventually they made it to the school and kids filed off the bus. Tommy didn't move to get off fast despite being in the front. Tubbo noticed and stayed sitting with him. "I'll show you where each of our classes are first and then we can go to places like the cafeteria. It should be around lunch by the time we get to the cafeteria anyway!" Tommy was a little surprised at how cheerful Tubbo was. I mean, he did get out of class so maybe that was it?"

The two boys did spend the time before lunch trying to figure out where their classes were. Apparently, Tubbo's classes had been changed quite a few times recently so he hadn't even known where they were yet. Tommy didn't know his way around school like Tubbo did, but Tubbo couldn't figure out how to read what the classrooms were on the papers. You think they'd be able to work together to figure it out but it ended with them arguing more than half the time on which way they were supposed to actually go.

"I told you it was this way!" "You haven't gone here till today, how was I gonna know you were right?!" They finally made it to the cafeteria to see that it was already full of people. It didn't take long for Tommy to spot Wilbur, but he didn't see Techno at all. "I'll take you over to where I sit since you don't know anyone right?" Tommy shrugged. "I know some people, just not well." Tubbo looked at him. "Oh, who do you know?" Tommy looked around, pointing towards Niki and Fundy when he spotted them. "I met them yesterday. Along with..." He scanned the heads before spotting the tall guy with a green jacket. "Him."

Tubbo was surprised. "How'd you meet them?" Tommy put his hands in his pocket. "You know I'm a foster kid right?" Tubbo nodded, he was one of the only ones who had bothered to listen when the teacher told them about him transferring in. "Well, I live with Wilbur and Techno..." Tubbo's mouth hung open. "You live with those two???" Tommy rubbed his arm with his unhurt hand. "Yeah, it's not important. I'll probably be leaving sooner than later anyway. How about we get food?" Tubbo agreed, still shocked about him living with the other two.

~<o>~

The rest of the day went on strangely, meeting new people, not really paying attention to who was who though. He was mainly focusing on his wrist. He didn't think it would hurt as much as he did. He had been ignoring and not using it but every time he had to move it or it got bumped even slightly it was incredibly painful. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the injury for long so he planned to make up a story on how he got hurt, hopefully sooner than later...

Once the day had ended and they were on their way home Tommy was very tired with the day. He usually could deal with others and the world longer but today he was just...frustrated. He had a horrible headache along with his injured wrist. He just hoped he could keep it hidden long enough to come up with a reason it was hurt, and that no one figured out it was a lie. Tubbo had noticed his irritable mood luckily and had been quiet the duration he was on the bus, only saying bye and for him to have a good evening.

Tommy had barely noticed Tubbo had left or anyone else on the bus for that matter, he only realized how much time had passed as the bus driver stopped at the house. Techno and Wilbur both got off quickly, leaving Tommy to grab his stuff and catch up. He sighed as the three walked up to the door. Wilbur, for some reason, was in a poor mood. He looked at Tommy, rolling his eyes. "What? If you wanna say something say it." He stuck his tongue out and Wilbur glared.

Techno sighed and opened the door as the two started to bicker. "We're home.." Phil came down the stairs with a smile. "Welcome home boys. How was your..." He trailed off seeing the two arguing and feeling the general anger they both had. "Oh dear..." Techno walked over towards the couch as Phil walked towards the two standing just inside the door. "Boys please stop fighting, I'm sure you're both just irritated from school right now."

Tommy looked over at Phil, rolling his eyes but turning away from Wilbur, just wanting to go lay down. "Dad!" Phil crossed his arms. "Wilbur, it was his first day at a new school, give him some slack." Wilbur clenched his fist as Phil walked over towards Techno, to ask him how his day was. "THIS IS SO STUPID!" Everyone froze when Wilbur yelled, turning to him. "Why? Why does a brat like him get to come into our home and change everything?!" "Wilbur!"

"NO! He gets to come here and you think I should just be okay with it?! We were fine with just the three of us!" Tommy rolled his eyes again, turning away, he'd heard that a million times by now. Wilbur noticed however and did not take kindly to it. "You-You're so spoiled!! I bet you get your way with every little thing! You jump from house to house, being an annoying, picky brat! How many times have you just gotten your way because you're a 'poor foster kid'!? I bet people just adore you, giving you everything you want while you're ther-"

A loud slap quieted everything. Wilbur moved his hand up to his cheek before looking towards the one in front of him. "Techno...?" Techno took a breath as he lowered his hand. Before either could say a word Phil moved over to Tommy. "Tommy? What's wrong? You're radiating anger and fea-" Tommy shoved the man away with his left hand. "WHY?! WHY DO YOU CARE?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!" Phil frowned. "Tommy-" Tommy threw his arms upward, trying to find a way to express himself.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT!!! WHY DON'T YOU YELL AT ME?! WHY DON'T YOU HIT ME?! WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS?! I DON'T.....I don't know how to react...I don't..." Tommy stumbled, the anger wearing off. His wrist was hurting far far worse than before. He gasped slightly, moving it close to his chest and curling over it. The three others stared at him with wide eyes.

Well, more at the sudden appearance of something around him. A large cat-like beast was standing protectively around Tommy. Phil looked at the beast before looking at Tommy who had sunken to his knees holding his wrist. He took a breath, stepping forward despite the protest from his sons behind him. "I don't...I don't want to hurt him. You're protecting him, right? Let me help." The beast's eyes shifted from red to purple and Phil's eyes widened. "You're a spirit, aren't you?"

The shadowy spirit stared at Phil before nodding, turning his gaze upon the two behind him. "They won't hurt him either, Wilbur got a little angry in the moment, he didn't mean it." The spirit looked back to Phil before moving forward, placing itself between Phil and his two kids. He bowed his head slightly before hurrying next to Tommy. "Tommy? Tommy can you hear me?" Tommy looked up towards Phil but a mix of tears and dizziness prevented him from really seeing what was happening.

"Tommy, I'm gonna pick you up okay? You need to go to the hospital." There was no response which worried Phil but he carefully scooped the young boy up. He looked towards Techno and Wilbur. "We will talk later. Techno go start the car, Wilbur go grab the stuff off the table in my room." The two nodded, hurrying to do what they were asked. Phil looked down, biting his lip. 'How didn't I notice you had hurt your arm so badly...?' There was a small huff noise and Phil turned to see a shadowy cat. "I guess you're coming too, let's get going...I want to help Tommy as soon as I can." Phil walked towards the door as the spirit hopped onto his shoulder. "I also want to know...to know what's hurt him so badly that he thinks I would hurt him..."

The spirit looked down at the boy Phil held carefully. '...a lot.....he is.....very hurt....' Phil glanced at the spirit. "I presume you've been with him a long time then? Thank you...for protecting him." Phil got in the back of the car, careful not to move Tommy much as Wilbur got into the passenger seat. Techno started to drive down the road, going as fast as he could that was safe. The spirit moved off Phil's shoulders, watching Tommy the whole time.

"Dad..." Phil looked up at Wilbur. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean for this...you were just upset right? Upset about such a big change." Wilbur looked down. "I think it may be best we all really talked...but first is Tommy." Phil closed his eyes, gently rubbing Tommy's upper arm. "How did this even happen....?" Techno glanced at Wilbur as he drove. "I think I have a guess." Wilbur looked over at Techno confused before looking back at Tommy. "Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have gone through school with injured wrists before and let me tell you they hurt like a son of a bitch if you move them wrong XD
> 
> This has happened multiple times and I don't know why I always decide to just go through the day but I do lol. I think the funniest one to me for going through the day injured is one time at my old middle school there was this new cafeteria and the doors were very heavy and you had to push them a lot to get them open. It was windy one day and the immediate moment I push the door a gust of wind pushed back, causing the door to jam my wrist backward. It was soooo painful but I didn't want to go to the office and call home so I just used the scarf I was wearing to hide my wrist and use it as a makeshift sling. I was fairly sure I had broken it but when I went to the doctor I learned I had almost shattered the growth plate in my wrist but it had just barely not been enough pressure so instead it had just jammed it really really bad. I ended up wearing a like wrist thingy for 3 weeks because it was super fragile.
> 
> Looking back at it I laugh because all my friends were telling me to go home but I was too stubborn because at the time I put school above even my physical health. If that happened more recently I would have left so fast though XD
> 
> Also, say hello to the new thing I created randomly! The spirit actually isn't related to Tommy's powers, but it is very protective of him. I plan to have tons of strange/weird creatures like this spirit, who you will allow probably grow to love, the 'owl', and more to come.
> 
> The things I create will either be based off things from Ghibli movies (there aren't any yet but if you see a creature from one pop up don't be surprised lol) or from my brain doing its strange thing.
> 
> One quick thing though, the spirit, who I have not named, can shapeshift into any animal but appear as almost a shadow of them. The cat form is the one that looks the most real, hence them turning into a cat before they all go to the hospital.
> 
> As always, comments are very very welcome and if you have questions and they aren't spoilers I'm willing to answer them!


	4. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I have realized that despite having been to a hospital a million times, I live in a fairly shitty town and that is probably not what hospitals are like and I also barely remember the trips I have had cuz I'm either in tons of pain, too anxious, or this one time I almost had a concussion!
> 
> Basically, I'm not a good source for writing modern-day medical shit like hospitals XD
> 
> OKAY, I started writing this like a few weeks ago but didn't post it because I wanted the next chapter to be ready as well but then I hurt my shoulder and couldn't write XD
> 
> I'm good now so don't worry, idk when the next chapter will be posted but I remembered about this one and thought I could at least post this one :D

Phil could instantly feel the regret from Wilbur. "Oh Wilbur, what did you do?" Wilbur looked down some. "Yesterday when Techno and I got mad at each other I grabbed his wrist...I didn't think I grabbed it that hard though!" Phil sighed. "It's okay...you didn't mean to hurt his wrist, I'm more worried about how long he intended to keep it a secret..." He looked down at the boy in his arms. He was very clearly in pain as he hadn't stopped crying.

Phil carefully shifted to move one of his arms up to Tommy's head, gently messing with his hair. "It's okay, you're gonna be alright. We're gonna get your wrist looked at and then we can go home." Tommy originally flinched from the touch but as Phil spoke he leaned into it. "..h-home..." Phil smiled slightly. "That's right, we'll go home after..." It was quiet for a while after that as Tommy's quiet crying was the only noise. "...I-I've...never had...a h-home..." "You have one now. It's with us. And we aren't gonna ever hurt you."

Tommy looked up at Phil, everything he had been feeling was slowly being covered with the feeling of being safe. 'Is this Phil's magic shit..?' Tommy was felt tired as the pain subsided thanks to Phil. He had been tired for a while, not just physically. He had never had time to feel safe, so this was different and for once, very much welcome. Phil continued to mess with his hair. "You can rest Tommy, I won't let anything happen. It shouldn't be too long to the hospital, then you'll start to feel better."

Tommy fell asleep quickly after Phil had reassured him it was okay. The spirit finally looked away from Tommy towards the two in the front. '...what are...your names..." Wilbur jumped at hearing the voice in his head. "Oh what the hell?!" Phil laughed lightly. "That's the spirit, most can't speak but those that can talk like they just did. I know you boys probably haven't met one yet." Phil looked at the spirit. "My name is Philza, you can call me Phil though. These are my sons." Wilbur glanced at the small shadowy cat nervously. "I'm Wilbur...that's Techno." The spirit looked between all three of them before nodding.

'...you three...are good...Tommy is...safe here...' Phil smiled gently. "Thank you for thinking so. What is your name? And if I may ask, how did you end up following Tommy and protecting him?" The spirit looked at Phil before their gaze shifted to Tommy. '...I have no name...Tommy is...a friend...he doesn't...remember me...but I stay close...to protect...' Phil nodded. '...knew him since young...very young...he was very small...very scared...his home was cold...' Phil frowned. "I think there is something that the workers forgot to mention about Tommy then." He looked at the boy. "Wilbur please call the foster home when we are waiting."

~<o>~

Tommy was woken up as the car slowed to a stop, the same comfortable feeling almost wrapping itself around him. "Hey Tommy, we're gonna get your wrist check, okay? Have you been to a hospital before?" Tommy shook his head some. "Okay...well, I'll stay with your the whole time. Are you up to walking? I don't know how much of the pain I've been able to block out..." Tommy, a little more awake an aware than before, looked down at his wrist. "It still hurts...just not as bad as earlier..." Phil smiled. "That's good, we'll tell the doctor it's numb so you don't have to feel the pain." Tommy nodded as Phil helped him out of the car, making sure he wasn't gonna fall over.

As they were walking up to the hospital, Tommy still holding his arm close, Wilbur moved a little closer to him. "I'm sorry Tommy..." Tommy's shoulders tensed initially at hear Wilbur but when he registered what he said he looked at him. "What?" Wilbur looked down some. "I'm sorry. I was upset but I was just being mean to you for no real reason." Tommy tried to think of something to say but couldn't. Phil smiled at the two. "You don't have to respond to him right away Tommy, you're can be confused or not understand things as well. We're all here to help you out." Tommy looked at Phil. 'He's....telling the truth?' He looked towards Techno and Wilbur. '...yeah...he is.."

Tommy looked back toward Phil. "Wait, where did the cat come from?" Techno started laughing, confusing Tommy even more. "They aren't a cat Tommy, they'er a spirit. One that chose to protect you, though we aren't too sure why. They say you're their friend." Tommy stared at the cat. "I'm too tired for this..." That made all of them laugh. "Well, it seems like you're definitely feeling a little better." Tommy looked down some. "Yeah...thank you Phil..." Phil smiled, gently putting a hand on his arm as to not scare him. "Of course, I said it earlier, I'm here to help you."

~<o>~

After the four had finally gotten into an actual room waiting for a doctor, Tommy was trying to really understand that he was safe with them. "Hey Toms? When we go home and if you're up to it, we should all talk. It's nothing bad I promise." Tommy looked over to Phil, nodding slowly. "Okay..." It wasn't hard for Tommy to trust Phil, a part of him had been telling him it was safe the entire time, he just didn't know how to accept or even ask for help.

Tommy jumped when a knock came from the door before it opened. "Hello. I presume you're Tommy? And you're Phil?" Techno and Wilbur, both sitting out of the way shared a look at being unnoticed. Phil and Tommy both nodded though. "Yes we are." The doctor looked down at the paper they had. "It says here you're right wrist it injured, is that correct?" Tommy nodded. The doctor smiled and continued reading their clipboard. "Well, I think from how it says you initially reacted it would be best to go directly to an x-ray but you don't seem to be in a lot of pain right now. Did you take any form of medicine?" Tommy shook his head. "It's...numb right now..." The doctor looked at him for a moment before nodding, well, it wouldn't be the first time. The numbness could be due to shock or something similar, but if the numbness doesn't go away after a few hours I recommend returning to check for any possible nerve damage."

After finishing up a few quick tests to make sure getting an x-ray would be safe, Tommy and Phil followed the doctor to get one, leaving WIlbur and Techno alone until they returned. "Techno?" Techno looked over. "I...I really never hated him, he really is a good kid, I just...didn't want anything to change." Techno sighed, moving closer to Wilbur and putting a hand on his head. "And this is why you're popular, not smart." Wilbur looked at him. "Hey!" Techno smirked. "Serioiusly though, I think we all know and can tell. You've just been moody lately." Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"You know I brought that cow plush with us." Wilbur pulled the plush out from his bag. "I may not have been acting nice but I did notice he like it a lot." Techno smiled slightly. "He's had it with him almost constantly since we bought it, I'd be surprised if you didn't notice." Wilbur rolled his eyes, holding the plush close to him. "...Do you think I can make it up to Tommy? I've been a real dick lately..." Techno shrugged. "It's up to you to try to make it better."

~<o>~

Once Phil, Tommy, and the doctor got back they were asked a few more things before being left in the room again. "Tommy." Tommy looked over to Wibur, generally anxious from everything at the hospital. "I brought this with us." Wilbur got up and held out the cow plush too him. Tommy stared at it before taking it with his good arm. "Thank you Wilbur..." Phil was very proud of Wilbur at the moment, he knew they would get along at some point, though it would have been better to not have been caused by a situation like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the spirit didn't go into the hospital btw, it also didn't want to just wait in the car so it headed back to Phil's house so you won't see it for a little while cuz it gonna be looking around the forest to make sure nothing can get to the house.


End file.
